Being obese or over-weight is a common problem. Aggravating factors may be depression or other psychosocial problems. Patients receiving drug treatment are also often predisposed to weight gain.
Obesity can be controlled to some extent by strict dieting, however, dieting is seldom successful in the long term as the subject may find it difficult to stick to a dieting regime.
Obesity can aggravate certain medical conditions, and is a risk factor for heart disease.
Galegine is an example of an amidine group containing compound which is known to have hypoglycaemic effect. It has now been unexpectedly found that When galegine is administered to a mammal, a weight reduction effect is observed.